Cerberus Daily News - February 2013
For canon information, see the Mass Effect Wiki page for Cerberus Daily News. This page is for CDN members' non-canon additions. The following stories contributed by Cerberus Daily News forum members were published on the CDN newsfeed during February 2013. See the main Cerberus Daily News page for current updates. February 2013 – Week One 02/01/13 - Unlikely Primarch on Solregit In a shocking announcement, the Colonial Office has confirmed the current Primarch of Solregit’s identity today: Former Sundowner Chieftain Louki Fidele. According to reports from Solregit QEC, leadership on the troubled colony of Solregit has gone through a number of successions since communications were severed last year. Reaper attacks and indoctrination plagued the Primarchy as it passed through Primarch Eadlich Antarres, Vice Primarch Barro Lorien, General Nur Xathos and former Mayor Selene Khairus. Khairus, having assumed office following the Indoctrinated Xathos’ death, reportedly stated that she “could no longer trust the loyalty or stability of her surviving staff” and exercised powers under the War Measures Act to choose a successor outside standard lineage. The Primarchy transferred to Fidele following Khairus’ death three months into the Reaper War. Since the succession, he has selected two Vice-Primarchs: one from the South, Vice-Primarch Praeta, who originally would have succeeded Khairus, and one from the North, Vice-Primarch Machae. Machae now succeeds Fidele as High Chieftain. Fidele has long been known to Hierarchy intelligence as a pivotal figure in the Sundowner insurgency in North Solregit. He lost a leg in combat with Hierarchy troops, but continued to take part in assaults as a vehicle operator before assuming a command position. In recent years, following the atrocity on Taetrus, Fidele became one of the more vocal supporters of the Sundowners’ peace treaty with the Hierarchy. Nevertheless, the appointment of such a man to the office of Primarch of Solregit is an unprecedented act. Fidele’s current tenure in office has already had a measurable impact; loss of life and damage to infrastructure, while substantial, is still below average for turian colonies, which Fidele’s supporters claim is largely due to his “lifetime of experience in fighting a technologically and numerically superior foe.” Whether he is as successful in peacetime as he is in war remains to be seen, though Hierarchy officials have been assured that sanctions will not be imposed against South Solregit Loyalists. * Other stories on QEC Reestablished on Solregit (First - 01/06/13) February 2013 - Week Two 02/03/13 - Former Hegemony Officials found in Mass Grave Khar’shan News Network AR-MAZD - In a gruesome discovery, the remains of seven batarian men and women were found in a mass grave, less than six kilometers away from the trade capital of Ar-Mazd yesterday. While analysts are still working to identify all the bodies, Ascendancy officials have confirmed that at least three of the bodies belonged to agents of the former Hegemony. Details are still unclear, but decomposition was allegedly not advanced enough for the deaths to have occurred more than just several months ago, and cause of death appears to have been execution with a mass-accelerated weapon, with eyes removed in the process. Critics of the new government were quick to accused the Ascendancy of being behind the matter, though many remain unconvinced. “While some members of the Ascendancy are permitted through special ritual to use mass effect technology, they scorn it,” one sociologist claimed. “They’re more likely to execute with more esoteric methods - hanging, electrocution, euthanasia. Eyes would never be removed, intentionally, as is the case here; doing so would go against sacred doctrines.” The grave was discovered as part of the reconstruction effort. 02/05/13 - Report on Trafficked Goods Causes Stir Stockholm, SWEDEN - A new report compiled by the Eurasian Reconstruction Oversight Commission (EROC) has uncovered what it calls “an alarming increase in Citadel-routed contraband.” Due to be released over the next few days, the EROC report is part of a series of eagerly-awaited releases on the current status of Earth’s rebuilding, though the data already has many people concerned. Highlights include “low quality and substandard medicinal supplies, not tailored for human consumption” and “faulty equipment, likely stolen from salvage.” In many cases, water purification equipment purchased caused further problems, as some users reported internal bleeding, seizures, and cases of birth defects. “Possibly the biggest surprise was that the people ordering this contraband believe everything to be legal and in order,” said Anders Bennett, a speaker for the EROC. “It appears this is part of a far larger movement of goods than previously thought. Almost all parties we could locate were similarly ignorant on these products' origins, and while some third-party groups appear to be working in unison, many of these these products also have some connection to the Citadel.” Most worrisome about the report are the records of “large quantities of illicit goods,” ranging from illegal drugs to military hardware, much of which was confirmed as "extraterrestrial" during the last six months. Additionally, many of these goods have already fallen into Earth’s rebuilding criminal element, as several weapons from the hostage crisis in Minsk two months ago may have been a part of the ring. Maria Sayder, mother of two children who are currently hospitalized due to a reaction to a fraudulent medi-gel product, had this to say: “We cannot trust any of the medicine we bring in. We aren’t like the major population centers that can brag about having aliens around to make everything better. We’re relying on what we can acquire, and we are being cheated. It’s time for someone to step in and fix this. I don’t even care if they’re human.” Both SATAE and Citadel Security have declined to comment at this time. 01/06/13 - Aroch College to host Non-Council Integration Conference Curan Fal, Aroch Post Yaetan Harwun, President of Aroch College, announced today that the university will be hosting its first annual Non-Council Integration Conference next month, as batarian, krogan, quarian and geth representatives convene to discuss matters related to interspecies re-integration into the galactic community. “With pride: On behalf of the university, I am honored to have the opportunity to arrange this conference on behalf of its participants.” Harwun stated in the university's official press release. Among those who will participate in the conference’s keynote presentations are Dr. Thertur Churk of the University of Etheai, Vhana Sau’tek of the Batarian Interspecies Relations Council, and Zhel’Irin vas Ethon and a geth prime delegate on behalf of the Rannoch Diplomatic Action Committee. “I am very grateful to Mr. Harwun and Aroch College for agreeing to host this conference.” Churk stated. “The end of the Reaper War has allowed us a chance to partake as equals instead of outcasts in the galaxy, and while it may be awhile before we can aside all of our past grudges, we can at least make the effort to try here.” 02/08/13 - Critics Stunned by B-Holo The release of Oh John Ringo No 2 was expected to be met with derision from critics and mockery from the masses. One more to add to the line of horrible, schlocky action movies released in the wake of the Reaper War. Contrary to expectations, the line of customers walking out of the movies midnight release last night admitted to being 'stunned' by the movie's quality. Movie Critic Aish T'Rala said, "I was floored withing a few minutes of the opening credits starting. I expected something along the lines of the first Oh John Ringo No, a terribly written, acted and directed action holo, but Ringo 2 was simply amazing. Brilliant writing, amazing acting, and directing that hasn't been equaled for the better part of a decade." The source of the surprising quality of OJRN 2, something only rumored about during pre-screenings, was revealed when an enterprising reporter got hold of novels and children's books that OJRN director Malix Coreus published after the original's complete flop. To galactic amazement, both the reporter and subsequent critics have praised the books as being 'surprisingly well-written', with Tanaya D'Vax saying "They're entertaining, well plotted and have amazing characters. I can't quite believe that this is the man wrote the first John Ringo." The novels, as well as Oh John Ringo No 2, have approached the top of bestseller lists since the news broke. * Other stories about Oh John Ringo No: (First - 11/25/12) February 2013 - Week Three 02/11/13 -Dilinaga Concert Hall Holds Grand Re-Re-Opening Celebration Cross-Posted from the Tayseri Times In a surprise press conference yesterday, the owner of the Dilinaga Concert Hall announced that they would be holding a celebratory event in two weeks. After four years of continuous reconstruction, along with a re-opening just months before the Reaper war, the structure is now finally rebuilt and capable of hosting new events. In celebration of this, the Hall has gathered a wide array of talent to perform on opening night, from renowned Opera singer Mellana M’tanis to the London Philharmonic Orchestra and even stage actress Silahra Ib’nek, who hasn’t performed in Citadel Space since 2170. Not everyone is happy with the lavish plans in place, however. “It’s taking away from what’s really important,” says Elin Nador, a reconstruction volunteer, “People here on the ward couldn’t care less about some music hall. They want their homes back, and all of the time and effort is getting directed towards these pointless ‘cultural centers’ the Presidium officials like so much.” District representative Elgus Maccin dismisses the idea that reconstruction priorities are harming residents. “The fact that it’s a cultural icon is the very reason that we need to rebuild it. When people these days think of Tayseri, they think of wreckage and squalor. Rebuilding the symbols of our ward will show that we’re back on the rise, and more importantly, draw investors back to our Ward.” Tickets to the event will be 50 credits per person, and can be pre-ordered at the Hall’s site, Dilinaga-Hall.cit. The event is expected to sell out quickly, so those planning to go are advised to pre-order as soon as possible. 02/12/13 - Missing Parker Siblings Found After Seven Years Nina Essex - Exodus Sentinel An exploration group charting resources on Terra Nova’s unsettled land made waves yesterday when they came across a signal originating from one of the oases in the famous “Desert Belt”. Upon investigation, the team discovered a makeshift hut, broadcasting equipment, and an extremely relieved couple who identified themselves as siblings Matthew and Ashley Parker. The demise of the prestigious Parker family in 2181 has been the subject of local conspiracy theories, particularly since the bodies of the two youngest Parker siblings were never recovered at the crash that took their parent’s lives. Candlelight vigils have marked the anniversary of the family’s death every year since, theorists advocating “kidnapping” theories have made multiple public please to return the siblings to the city of Scott. Their reappearance comes a month before the seventh anniversary of the disaster. Ashley and Matthew Parker were discovered approximately 150 kilometers from the crash site, well outside the 80-km search radius originally performed. The siblings are now in the care of the Alliance, who, in addition to confirming their identities, are providing medical care, education, and investigating the events surrounding their disappearance and rediscovery. Meanwhile, companies previously owned by the Parker family have declared an early weekend for workers in celebration, while local restaurants offered free meals to customers after sunset with a donation to the Parker Fund. * Other stories about Parker Siblings: (First - 03/30/11) 02/13/13 - Soldiers Brutalize Protesters Ki Seong - Freedom Post CONSTANT, EDEN PRIME - In the latest in a string of Alliance brutality on colonial protesters, violence broke out during a speech by Central Constant Adjutant Staff Lieutenant Lakshmama Gopinath, who had been attempting to quell unrest and dissatisfaction with the Alliance occupation of Eden Prime earlier today. Alliance marines, with the aid of the Constant Police Department, charged the protesters and onlookers after Adjutant Gopinath was forced to leave the premises when the crowd became upset, using brute force, electric stunning weapons, and tear gas to cut off escape before beginning a vicious assault that culminated in 42 detainments and an unknown number of casualties. Sources within the Police Department claim that they had been intimidated into action by the Alliance marines, who - they say - were ‘itching’ for a fight, and carrying concealed weapons. One police corporal noted overhearing one junior Alliance officer inform his men to ‘not wait for orders’ and called the onlookers - many who were young families, students, and curious hopefuls - ‘activist pricks.’ Another police officer noted that he saw several marines taking bets on how long it would be before they were able to fight, and several counting ‘kills’ during the attack. Locals claim that the attack was retaliation for the misadventures of children and teenagers who had wandered too close to the Alliance base and accidently hit a marine patrolman with skipping stones. “Our mission here is to protect the populace,” claimed Staff Commander Barry Olivier, the battalion commander for the Alliance Marines stationed in Constant, “not terrorize them. An investigation has already begun, and those responsible for these brutalities will be dealt with.” Alliance officials in Constant refused to comment. 02/14/13 - Five Places to See Before You Die Amir Kalib, Kylish Jaiyan - Galactic Geographic’s Guide for the Adventurer 1. Light of the Enkindlers, First Home, Kahje First Home on Kahje is the historical birthplace of the hanar - scientists say it is here that the evolutionary ancestors of the hanar first swam in the deep oceans of the waterworld. At thirty thousand feet under the the surface of the ocean, it’s difficult for any non-native race to journey to without pressure suits and capsules, but the architecture surrounding the Light - a mysterious glow reflected from within a crag - is a breathtaking testament to hanar history, mythology, and Prothean enlightenment. Complete your trip with a stay on the Aranji Archipelago, home to a small dual-surface resort and Kahjian recipes that haven’t changed in thousands of years. kaj.firsthomearanji.ex Best Season for Travel: Spring Waning March-April Cost: ኗኗኗኗ 2. City of the Lost, Ilos The lost world of Illos was only recently rediscovered several years ago - and while it’s still not open for public visitation, go hands-on with a volunteer study team. Explore ruins and catacombs that have defied the millennia, and walk in the last steps of a great race. Home to the Conduit and the final resting place of the Protheans, this is a trip of a lifetime, with memories to match. Volunteers must fill out an application on the Council extranet site. Travel, meals, and class credits included in price. cit.volunteerscience.ex.cogov/excavationillos Best Season for Travel: January-May Cost: ኗኗኗኗ 3. Amazon Rainforest, South America, Earth One of the last great wildernesses of the human homeworld, the exotic Amazon Rainforest has resisted war, deforestation, mass extinction, and climate change since its formation, approx 65 million years ago. Thousands of unique flora and fauna species reside here, and many more have yet to be discovered, after centuries of discovery. Follow a local guide through winding trails and past wonders of beauty, discover a lost tribe, or raft down the second largest river on Earth. For an authentic experience, spend the night in Baniwa, a historical replica village based on the native tribe of the same name, and enjoy the local legends and cuisine, courtesy of the tribe’s descendants. sol.amazonexperience.ex/Baniwa Best time to travel: Dry season June-December Cost: ኗኗኗ 4. Inbari, Southern Veris, Thessia Inbari is the oldest still-occupied asari settlement on Thessia, believed to date between 50 and 60 thousand years ago. Today, it is a thriving merchant village, boasting some of the finest crystal and glass artisans’ guilds in Republic space, and is known for its unparalleled hospitality to visitors. Touch the colorless leaves of the oldest known zelena tree, Marrea, believed to be over nine-thousand years old, and spend the day mediating in the one of the few temples to the ancient goddess Janiri, still worshipped by some citizens of Inbari and Veris. Travellers are often welcomed into the homes of residents as guests, but must contact their hosts prior to visiting to ensure compatible scheduling. ath.inbari.rep.ex/hosting Best time to travel: Janiris check local calendars Cost: ኗኗ 5. Thirty-Seven Pillars, Lokso, Sur’Kesh An unequaled natural wonder, the the Thirty-Seven Pillars is the official name of a mountain range that crosses the continent of Lokso. The belt, one of the longest continental ranges in Citadel Space, extends fifteen thousand kilometers, and is made up of thousands of mountains, 37 of which rise more than 7500 kilometeres above sea level. While summiting the thirty seven is recommended only for the most experienced of mountaineers, there are plenty of hiking trails, ski slopes, and guided climbs through the smaller mountains for the uninitiated. Readers who are experienced in technical climbs are welcome to register in one of the main cities of Sur’kesh before tackling the mountains that have claimed 516 lives, of all races. sur.37pillarslokso.ex/guide Best time to Travel: Check local calendars. Cost: ኗኗኗኗ 02/15/13 - Cipritine Announces Legion/Cabal Integration Via Claria Artin, Hierarchy Colonial Feed Cipritine, PALAVEN - A number of legions, depleted from harsh fighting on the homeworld just one year ago, have seen new blood from a very unexpected source - cabalists. A recent decision from the Hierarchy has begun a radical new experiment: biotic integration into existing legions. Spearheaded by the Office of Strategic Studies and put forward by a number of planning groups, this is what many have declared the next step in a systematic review of Hierarchy military principles. Fewer are happier to hear about the news than those legions chosen for the experiment - legions most bloodied by harsh fighting on Palaven, such as the 23rd Dirisin Legion. “I’ll admit, I’m not too sure about biotics. None of us ever talked much to any who don’t have tentacles growing out of their heads, but we’ve taken too many losses and seen too many things to say no,” stated Legion Corporal Artanis Rederix. The sentiment was largely echoed by the rest of his legion. At the time of writing, details are largely classified, although it’s known that at least sixteen legions are participating in integration - with joint exercises expected to begin as soon as possible. It’s unclear how many cabals have been involved in this integration; however, officials stress that it is merely a minority, with involvement of biotic trainees being reviewed by strategic planning groups. Not all are so happy with this experiment, however. General Vana Ramius expressed her dissatisfaction over this movement in a short interview with the Hierarchy Colonial Feed. “Frankly, this is absurd. None of us, least of all our soldiers, know how to deal with this. The division has existed for longer than most asari live lives, and we’ve all been trained under the assumption of that division,” she declared. “Retraining our soldiers and unmaking drilled instincts will cost us time and energy I doubt we actually need to spend. This isn’t a question of biotic prejudice, this is a question of necessity.” This was a concern that the Office of Strategic Studies was quick to respond to. “This will not be an easy transition," admitted an OSS representative. "Legions and cabals have existed as mutually exclusive entities for more than a thousand years. Barriers need to be broken down. We need to understand the best way to develop synergy between our soldiers and the unique abilities of these former cabalists, and implement those changes. There will be growing pains, but the committee has decided this is a transition best dealt with sooner rather than later.” The timeline proposed by the Office of Strategic Studies has suggested that these controlled integrations will continue in stages for the next five to seven years. A secondary Strategic Review Committee is scheduled to convene over its effectiveness shortly thereafter. February 2013 - Week Four 02/17/13 - Terrorist Bombing on Volunteer Center Leads to Action Cross-Posted from Citadel News Net and Tuchanka Times Baelis Safe Grounds, Southern Torrents, TUCHANKA Authorities, Citadel governments, and Clan leaders alike have been shocked in the aftermath of a terrible attack earlier today, where the headquarters of the volunteer relief organization Hope Springs Eternal was destroyed in a terrorist bombing early this morning. The bomb went off at around 3:00 AM, local time, during a curfew that was implemented on the camp shortly after the last attack. Of the one hundred fifty eight volunteers and staff, there were no survivors. “This is absolutely disgusting,” Clan Mother Urakk Aeara said of the attack, “and completely stupid. How can we prove to the galaxy that we’re ready to be a part of the galactic community when we have these pyjaks murdering people who are here to help us rebuild? How can we say we’re ready to have our own military, when they’re trying to say we can’t be trusted with weapons?” Urakk Clan Leader Battlemaster Tharn put the krogan attitude to these attacks in simpler terms. “When we find out who’s responsible for this, we’ll tear them limb from limb. The clan they come from will be banned from any safe grounds, we’ll make expletive sure of that. Anyone who attacks our allies, we make them pay.” CDEM officials have already started meeting with clan leaders and Citadel governments to investigate these attacks as well as to create protective measures for the volunteers, but some are not waiting. “Whatever the Citadel or CDEM come up with, it won’t be in time,” Danny Hansen of Soldiers of Peace told Citadel News Net. “They’ve been doing nothing about the attacks. Most of my guys got out of the Alliance so that we could avoid these bomb threats while still doing good. These crazy bastards? The krogan bombing us? They won, I’m leaving this dump.” While many krogan decry the bombing, some are apparently endorsing the attacks. Quash Urven spoke to Citadel News Net in the aftermath of the bombing. “We don’t need these aliens coddling us, infecting our children. No matter what anyone says, Tuchanka is in the state it is because of alien influence. It will only get worse unless we take back our future.” Citadel News Net has reached out to Citadel officials, CDEM, and the governments in charge of volunteer efforts. At time of writing, there has been no comment. * Other stories in Tuchanka Volunteers Attacked: (First - 01/14/13, Previous - 01/30/13) 02/18/13 - New game “Janna” opens to high acclaim Caitlin Forster, ExpoEntertainment Magazine Developer Rainlight Studios and publisher Aspire Softworks, who were behind the “Fade”, “Messiah” and “Zero Rate” franchises, have released their newest game “Janna” to critical and commercial acclaim. An estimated 24 million copies have sold within the first week, breaking several Opening Day sales records. The IP in question is a science-fiction shooter with role-playing and co-op elements set in the far future whose appeal lies with its “Interactive Worldbuilding” system, which allows players to alter the world based on decisions throughout the course of the campaign. President of Rainlight Joel Aronson commented that the game’s success “...provides the ultimate sandbox experience for gamers”. Liam MacDonald, COO of Aspire Softworks, stated that within one week Janna has registered an estimated 11 million users online and over 496 million hours of playing time. Janna has now claimed the #1 sales spot from social-combat RPG “Voluntas 8: The Query,” which has held the spot for three weeks. Third place goes to new developer Clan Charot’s fighter release “Blades of Aralakh.” 02/19/13 - Probe Passes Edge of Galaxy An asari probe, dubbed Nir, has been confirmed as passing through the “halo shock” that surrounds the Milky Way and into dark space. Researchers were on Thessia were startled to receive the VI’s ping, as Nir was believed destroyed a century ago, when TCI and Serrice both received reports of catastrophic system failure, and the project was disbanded in the years following. “It’s exciting to be back,” says Ciria T’Pyl, one of the original team members who confirmed the source. “Nir constantly surprises us, and it’s always been an honor to be a part of the team that envisioned her.” Nir is the first known functioning probe to reach dark space, and provided the survey and experimentation systems are still active, can offer insight into what lays beyond our galaxy - an unknown and highly theorized area that is truly the “final frontier”. 02/21/13 - Assassination Attempt Foiled Cross-Posted from the Confederate News Network Jalnor, LOREK - Public figures across Lorek today breathed a sigh of relief as an assassination attempt against Hakhan Agrath was foiled. Few details are available regarding the attempt itself, but early reports indicate that Agrath and his two Crimson Chains bodyguards were attacked by a trio of armed men who were all killed in the attempt. One bodyguard is reported seriously wounded, while Agrath himself sustained only minor cuts and bruises. One of the most conciliatory politicians on Lorek, Agrath is best known as the primary force behind Lorek’s neutrality in the Na’Hesit-Ub’Hesit tensions across the former Hegemony. In the final days of the Reaper War, the entire slave population of Lorek was formally emancipated as part of the planet’s successful defense. Following the Reapers’ withdrawal, the new government never actually made slavery illegal, viewing the issue as a moot point given the absence of slaves. Since the re-establishment of contact with other batarian worlds, Agrath’s faction have kept the Lorek government from stating an official position, but analysts have long predicted that such a stance would not prove indefinitely viable. While the position advocated by Agrath has given Lorek a neutral and respected voice in the Confederacy, fringe groups among both the Na’ and Ub’Hesit have taken issue with this apparent neutrality, and he has been the target of several alleged plots in recent months. Rivals had previously accused Agrath of manufacturing such plots to discredit his opponents, but today’s failed attempt on his life appears to validate concerns that he has become a target and will likely lead to heightened personal security for many prominent public figures. 02/22/13 - Koliv Concert Shocks Audiences CITADEL - The audience attending Alex Koliv's concert at the Maldun Theatre was shocked today as it was informed, mid-performance, that the the pop-star on stage was was an imposter. “It was unreal,” one witness said. “Like something out of a vid. No one knew, until Alex came on stage and started screaming.” According to Koliv's accusations at the performance, the fake was a fan the star had been entertaining backstage before being attacked and incapacitated. Security was alerted to the situation when they found the real Koliv locked in a closet in her dressing room, bruised and disheveled. The imposter’s name has yet to be released, though images taken at the concert indicate she used a combination of surgery and high-tech holography to style herself as a near-perfect replica to the star. Koliv, who is known for pre-recording her songs for performance, was unavailable for comment, though a representative has stated that she was “without a doubt going to file a lawsuit, regardless of any mental issues the fan might have.” C-Sec is investigating the situation, but states that it may be difficult given the depth of the imposter’s delusions. February 2013 - Week Five 02/24/13 - Convention scheduled for return despite controversy Zakera Ward, CITADEL- Food enthusiasts and cooks from around Citadel Space have reacted positively to today's announcement that the Cheese and Fine Foods Festival (popularly known as 'CheeseCon') has been scheduled to resume this month on the Citadel. The festival, taking a long hiatus due to the Reaper Invasion and subsequent reconstruction, highlights a culture's culinary repertoire of fine cheeses and other foods, with various chefs from different species and systems competing to win the coveted Best in Festival award. CheeseCon has been growing in popularity since its inception in 2160. The last CheeseCon was held in Nos Astra, with perennial favorite Karone L’Nortle taking home her third trophy. This CheeseCon’s placement on the recently-moved Citadel is not without its controversy, however, as the Dekuunan enclave was scheduled to host in late 2186. The relocation has met an outcry from many Elcor chefs, most notably Master Chef Emarl, who has boycotted the festival. The Cheese and Fine Foods Festival is scheduled to take place next week in Zakera Ward, with various restaurants hosting events and festivities. 02/25/13 - GALAXY CELEBRATES UNIFICATION DAY via Eirin Vindira, Hierarchy Colonial Feed Legions once again marched in the streets with shells bursting over the skies of Cipritine today, this time heralding not the arrival of relentless invaders, but of Unification Day. As the first real celebration of the holiday since the devastation of the Reaper War, citizens came crowding into the streets of the great city to dance, sing, and celebrate the end of the Unification Wars, all they have come to represent, and more. People have come out in celebration of not only Unification, but of the courage and tenacity of the turian spirit, as they chisel war’s scars out of the great city. “The city has gotten more and more wound up as today approached the horizon,” said city triarch Nero Artanis as we joined him in a throng of crowds enthralled in the many performances and reenactments that came to life on the streets. “All of us have just been so excited for this - so proud of what we’ve managed to do in the past year. Today is almost a realization of where that’s taken us.” Today also marks the first time that the holiday has truly been observed on Earth - the human homeworld, and final battleground of the Reaper War. In the city of Montreal, hundreds of turians paraded the streets, inviting bewildered human locals in the festivities, many of whom were happy to join their turian contemporaries in celebrating the occasion - not because of what, but why. A city joined by many like it on the human homeworld. As opening ceremonies closed, the Primarchs had this to offer in a closing statement. “As we pick ourselves back up from the brink, the meaning of this day could not prove more necessary. It’s a day of solidarity. Of clarity in unity.” 02/26/13 - Explosion Damages Hahne-Kedar Facility Cross posted from Alliance News Network At approximately 0300 local time, an explosion leveled the East wing of a Hahne-Kedar manufacturing plant located just outside of Scott, Terra Nova. 5 employees are currently confirmed dead, with 3 more in intensive care and another 7 missing. The cause of the blast is currently unknown, but officials have ruled out an outside attack. Hahne-Kedar has provided no comments on the incident. UPDATE The bodies of 3 of the missing employees have been recovered. Emergency workers are still clearing rubble and have hope that there may still be survivors among the wreckage. UPDATE The families of 2 additional employees rejoiced as they were found alive in the wreckage of the wing. Both managed to survive the blast with only slight injuries. 2 employees remain unaccounted for. UPDATE All employees reported missing have now been accounted for. The remaining two were sadly working near the center of the blast, and were wounded fatally. Names are being withheld due to privacy concerns. 02/27/13 - Alien Space Probe Revealed Star of Athame Data to be Analyzed The Thessian Observer Serrice, THESSIA – Board of Astronomy Chairwoman Dr. Hyreen Linara issued a press release today stating that invitations to analyze data collected by the Star of Athame have been sent to twelve prominent institutions in the field of astronomy . The list contains publicly-funded turian, salarian, human, quarian and hanar organizations. In addition, an inter-species conference has been scheduled on Thessia for May 2188 to establish a committee to lead the investigations. Included in the announcement was news that the Star of Athame is traveling on its own power to Thessia, where it will remain in orbit for the conference. The crew remains at an undisclosed location; however, scientific expedition leader Dr. Paqui T’Vell and Captain Ayda Sindi are expected to be part of the conference. The Board also revealed details of the space probe that was discovered by the Star of Athame. Measured to be twelve meters long, additional testing has supported the Athame crew’s speculation that the probe is approximately 35,000 standard years old. Dr. Linara has stated that judging from velocity and bearing upon discovery, “it is obvious this object originated from inside the Mankina Cluster itself and therefore must be assigned to a yet unknown and maybe already extinct civilization.” Linara was also reported stating hopes that “our colleagues, in particular the quarians, can provide valuable help in understanding its functions and properties.” 02/28/13 - Organized Crime in Refugee Settlements "An Issue" Jedek Ourihal, Confederate News Service As the Confederacy’s post-war reconstruction efforts continue, representatives on behalf of the many temporary refugee settlements throughout Khar’Shan, Erszbat and other Confederate worlds are calling to attention growing issues related to organized crime With government services for disenfranchised citizens limited due to lack of manpower and resources, many have fallen under the patronage of racketeers who provide unofficial aid to refugees including food, clothing, blankets and other essentials, often selling them at a profit for goods and services rendered. Several of these racketeers have turned into full-fledged crime lords with influence over entire counties and districts, even providing freelance security services in place of official law enforcement in some areas. In recent months, there has been increasing reports of gang violence between rival syndicates, with civilians caught in the crossfire. This surge of organized crime has not gone unnoticed by the Batarian Council, as representatives have laid out several legislative solutions. Na’Hesit Councilor Tew’re Narak’s recent proposal to reorganize the Batarian Internal Forces as a domestic police force to curtail these criminal elements was met with sharp criticism by elements of the Ub’Hesit including Councilor Uana Gan’Xerek, who has proposed an alternative scenario of increasing aid to recovering districts through private investment. As the Council continues to deliberate, some citizens have begun to take matters into their own hands, forming private militias or neighborhood watches to curb the influence of the gangs. “A lot of us just want to rebuild our livelihoods without worrying about being caught in the middle of some gangster’s blood feud.” Said one anonymous citizen. “I just hope the Council can take action against these criminals, and soon. Until then, we will do what is necessary to protect our homes.” Category:Cerberus Daily News Articles